Rudolf Shaften
Private Rudolf Shaften was a German soldier who served in both the Wehrmacht and the Finnish Army and fought in World War II. He serves as the playable character in the Finnish campaign in Call of Duty 3, (as well as serving as the player character in the Russia and Western Europe campaigns in the German Campaign Mod for Call of Duty 2). Shaften fights alongside Finnish and German forces, first fighting in the invasion of France, then fighting in Russia against Soviet forces. After fighting heavily in Russia, he defects to the Allies. Biography Invasion of France Shaften fights in the invasion of France, assaulting Normandy and fighting French and British defenses on the beach. With that, Shaften then fights past French and British forces inland and then helps assault a village. Shaften then fights to hold the Normandy beachhead. Shaften then fights to defend several German trench lines, then he fights French and British forces in the countryside, fighting defenses and positions and then assaulting a couple villages and supply camps. With that, Shaften then helps German forces assault Paris, fighting through the outskirts, streets and buildings and then seizing the city. Shaften then fights past British and French lines and helps assault and seize a town, and after that, Shaften keeps fighting British and French forces and defenses in the forests of France, fighting to eliminate machine gun pillboxes, and then he assaults a hill. Shaften then fights off British and French waves to hold the hill, and afterwards, he keeps fighting British and French defenses to seize and defend a farm. After that, Shaften and his men are sent to help reinforce the garrison defending the German border city of Emmerich, which has come under attack by French forces. Assaulting the city, Shaften fights through the streets and buildings, clearing resistance, then he fights off French attacks and successfully holds the city, driving the French away from the German border. Fighting in Russia With France seized, Shaften is sent to fight in the invasion of Russia, in which Shaften then joins the Finnish Army invading alongside the Germans. Shaften fights in numerous battles in Russia, first assaulting Moscow. Shaften fights off Russian assaults on a trench line, then he keeps fighting through the streets and buildings of Moscow, eliminating machine gun nests and vehicles, then he assaults and destroys a supply camp. With that, he fights to reach Red Square, then he helps seize and defend Red Square from a massive Soviet counterattack. After Moscow, Shaften is sent to fight in Stalingrad. He fights to defend a building and trench line, then he keeps fighting through several buildings and defends another trench line and fights his way to a German and Finnish base. Shaften fights to defend the base, then he leads a German and Finnish counter assault and destroy a Soviet headquarters. After this, Shaften keeps fighting in fierce skirmishes in the streets, fighting past Russian defenses, forces, positions, lines, nests and trenches in the streets and eliminating supply points. He then fights to seize a courtyard and destroy a couple tanks, then he keeps fighting to defend a German trench line. After this, Shaften then fights his way to assault and defend a train station, then he fights to eliminate several key Soviet defensive points. Shaften then keeps fighting past Soviet defenses and positions in the streets and buildings to reach city hall, destroying machine gun nests, pillboxes and tanks, then he assaults and seizes the hall, as well as clearing the defensive trench lines before it. With that, Shaften keeps fighting in defending the trench lines and the hall, fighting off a massive Russian counter assault in a fierce battle. Shaften is then sent to help Finnish forces assaulting Leningrad, and he fights in the city. First, Shaften fights past Russian defenses, positions and lines in some fields and forests, then he assaults Russian forces on a hill, eliminating machine gun pillboxes. With that, Shaften then assaults Russian defenses in the outskirts of Leningrad, then fights Russian forces and positions in the streets of the city. Shaften fights past Russian trenches and assaults supply camps, then he helps assault a Soviet command center. Shaften then fights past Russian defenses in forests and helps assault and seize a couple villages, then he fights to defend the villages, then Shaften keeps fighting past Russian trenches in fierce fighting. With that, Shaften then helps fight Russian positions and defenses in forests and fields and helps assault and eliminate supply camps, then he fights to defend Finnish defensive lines and positions and fight off Russian assaults in fierce fighting. As Shaften defends Finnish trenches and fights off Russian assaults, he then helps assault and seize a Soviet hill. On the hill, they discover Russian civilians, but find out that SS forces are coming towards the hill. Knowing what the SS would do to the Russian civilians, Shaften and his commander, Kihvo, despite to hold off the SS forces to allow the civilians to escape. As such, Shaften and his men fight to defend the hill and hold off SS forces, defending the hill and allowing the civilians to escape, though Kihvo is killed in the fighting. After successfully holding the hill, due to their actions against their Axis allies, Shaften and his men defect over to the side of the Allies. Relationships Kihvo Shaften had a good relationship with Kihvo, the two working very well together and being very loyal and protective towards each other. The two of them talked to each other often and maintained a friendly disposition to the other, and they constantly helped each other in battle. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Fighter Category:Adventurers Category:Altruistic Category:Characters Turned to the Other Side Category:Homicidal Category:Gunman Category:Enforcers Category:Selfless Category:Right Hand Category:Extremists Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:War Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Vigilantes Category:Gaolers Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Rescuers Category:Normal Skilled Category:One Man Army Category:Serious Category:Destroyers Category:Survivors Category:Bully Slayers Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Hunters Category:Lawful Category:Assassin Category:Brutes Category:Loyal Category:Neutral Category:Guardians Category:Chaotic